I'm Going Crazy!
by Shaariin13
Summary: Now that Sasuke is back, they have the chance to be Team 7 once more. But, why does Sakura feel like she can't face the lone Uchiha anymore? Not really mine... My friend asked me to post this for her :DD Rating may go up


**Title: I'm Going Crazy!**

**Author: soonja2594 (she just asked me to post it for her :DD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just pure fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Avenger's Homecoming<strong>

It was raining hard; officials from Konoha were all standing at the main entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village. They've all been waiting for Naruto who had already retrieved the missing ninja successfully. One of those who were waiting for this day to arrive was Sakura: to see them together again as Team 7 (or is that really the reason?).

Then, a silhouette appeared, seeming to be carrying 2 burdens on its back. Everyone focused on the arriving ninja. They recognized him. It was Kakashi, the captain of the former Team 7. He was carrying Naruto and Sasuke, both were injured and unconscious.

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, called the attention of medics. The first one who got there was Sakura, because she was feeling happy inside, tears of joy cascading down her cheeks since they were all back together. But she was also feeling angry at herself; because she remembered her failing plan to retrieve Sasuke back during the Great Ninja Wars.

"Don't cry Sakura… They're fine." Kakashi reassured his former student. "Give them first aid and proceed to the hospital; it was a pretty tiring mission after all," he added.

"I-I know Sensei," Sakura said. She proceeded to the blond boy first. She was giving him first aid when he finally regained consciousness. Having the nine tailed fox in his body made him respond to the medication quickly. "Sa-Sakura-chan… How are you doing?" Naruto smiled even though he was exhausted from his duel with Sasuke and added "See… I promised to bring Sasuke back right? Well he's back now. . "

"Medics! This one's done!" Sakura called her co-medics and was teary-eyed. "Be quiet Naruto. Shut up or I'll beat you to death!" She threatened the blond ninja. "But, thank you," she added and smiled.

"I have already been beaten to death by Teme," Naruto said. Then he was carried by the medics to the hospital.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke, who was still unconscious. She was in the process of giving him first aid when she became more emotional. She was hurting inside because for her, her strength was still not enough to return Sasuke to Konoha. Only Naruto was capable to do that. She blamed herself for being too weak. Yet, there was a little joy inside her heart because FINALLY HE WAS BACK.

Sasuke slightly opened his eyes, there he saw the pink haired girl he used to know. Her hands were on his body. She was healing him. He saw her crying face, yet he didn't know if it was for joy or not (or was it just the rain?). He suddenly remembered the first mission of their old team some years ago. It was a similar scene, when he woke up and Sakura was crying by his side, when she thought Haku had done him in. Those were the days.

She finally stood up. "This one's done! Bring him to the emergency room immediately!" He heard her shout clearly and then fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>~At the Hospital~<em>

Sakura had been here for the past two weeks. Her former teammates were still at the hospital. Kakashi had already been discharged while the two still need to be confined longer. Tsunade assigned her to be their nurses.

Naruto was not a problem. She was already used to it since Naruto was always at the hospital after training or a mission. But when it came to Sasuke, she simply didn't know why she hesitates to enter his room when he's awake. She couldn't even face him.

Sakura checked the clock; it was already 10:30 in the morning. It was the scheduled time for the two boys' checkup. She decided to go to Naruto's room first. When she entered, Naruto was not there. This was the one problem with Naruto: no one can't stop him sneaking around except her. Being short tempered as always, she exclaimed in fury: "UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU FOOL! SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE!" She almost punched the wall beside her; good thing she realized she was at the hospital. She had no choice but to proceed to the room of the final member of the Uchiha Clan. It was highly secured, with ninjas outside his door.

Once Sakura entered Sasuke's room, she saw the blond boy she was searching for, sitting beside an annoyed jet black haired boy (who seemed to be ignoring what everything what the blonde was saying). It was a cute sight; she remembered how it was like this 4 years ago. Then, the realization hit her that Naruto was in here and not in his room. She even remembered she was angry awhile ago.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how many times have I told you to refrain from disturbing other patients?" She felt her anger coming back,

"But come on, Sakura-chan, it's not like the times I go out to my room and talk to the elders; IT'S SASUKE!" Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed; annoyed.

"But do you think he likes it?" she asked frankly, already gritting her teeth.

"Sasuke-teme! Tell her we're bonding for the first time after 4 years!" the blond boy said to the annoyed one.

"Shut up Dobe. Let me sleep." Sasuke replied and turned his back on him.

"TEME! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE-? WE SHOULD BE BONDING AND TALKING AFTER FOUR YEARS!" Naruto shouted in agony since he can't believe Sasuke was still Sasuke.

"HEY TEME WHY DID YOU-"*BOOGSH* Naruto was hit on the head by Sakura's hospital clipboard.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I ALREADY SAID TO REFRAIN FROM DISTURBING OTHER PATIENTS AND THERE YOU ARE AGAIN SHOUTING LIKE A MADMAN! NOW COME HERE SO I GET MY WORK DONE OR YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Sakura shouted in anger.

Sasuke was shocked at the sight he saw. He had heard the rumors that she had the strength of her sensei, but he never thought that she also got her sensei's short-tempered attitude.

She finally managed to check Naruto while Sasuke was watching. He realized that she really did become a Medical ninja now. But still, he wondered for the reason she was crying when she was healing him.

Naruto's checkup was finally done. "Aside from having your arm still fractured, you got a new bruise in your forehead. Now, I think you just need some rest," she said.

"It's because you threw your clipboard at me" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What's that Naruto-kun? You want more?" she gave him a warning grin.

"S-see ya Sasuke!" Naruto left the room quickly, leaving the two alone.

Inside, Sakura was feeling nervous. _"You can do this! This is just work! No alien in that! He's just a friend!"_ she thought.

Inner Sakura then spoke: _NO_! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I MIGHT DIE IF I SAW HIS BODY!

"_Why do you think that? It's just work."_

CHAA! SUIT YOURSELF.

She sighed. "Take your shirt off please." she said calmly.

Sasuke felt aware of this and became alert. He was annoyed thinking she didn't change a thing.

Sakura noticed his dagger looks. "For Kami's sake Sasuke, I'm not going to rape you okay?" she said frankly.

Sasuke realized he was wrong: she was not the same 12 year old Sakura he used to know. So he took off his shirt and Sakura proceeded to check his bruises and the fractured rib.

"Okay…I think you might be out in 4 days. Here," she gave his shirt back and added "Drink your medicine after you eat your lunch so your body would heal faster. My work here is done."

Then she left, just like that. The action made Sasuke stare at the door she just passed. He noticed that she never even looked back. She became a professional. He felt irritated to the Sakura now. He was not used to it.

Once Sakura was out of the avenger's room, she went straight to the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She saw her hand was at her chest. The Inner her spoke:

OMAYGAWD! HIS BODY WAS SO HOT! SO WELL BUILT! I CAN'T EVEN-!*_*

"_Shut up, Inner Me, you're not helping! Stop having feelings for that cold-hearted guy, Sakura!"_

She remained there until she was calm. She knew it was better to stop what she was feeling, but her heart won't let her do it.

* * *

><p>Well, this is just the first chapter... I'm awaiting the others from my friend, soonja2594, so I could beta and post them. If you guys notice any errors on this, please notify me. I did a crappy job with this one since I rushed it so I could put it up already... Review please^^<p> 


End file.
